


Team analysis

by FlipCarson



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 01:50:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlipCarson/pseuds/FlipCarson
Summary: Udon's team is illogical.





	Team analysis

Konohamaru yawned and shuffled out of the bedroom, rubbing at his eyes. "We aren't in school anymore. Stop studying so hard and come to bed."

"I can't sleep." Udon was hunched over the coffee table looking over some files. He frowned and rubbed his temples. "This team composition is driving me crazy. It's not logical."

Konohamaru sighed and went to sit next to him on the couch, resting his head on Udon's shoulder. "Run it by me. I observed the class a few times. Maybe I can help." 

"Denki is really smart, so naturally, it makes the most sense to put him with me...no offense."

"Yeah, yeah." 

"Metal Lee has social anxiety too, so maybe I can help help him with that."

"Mmhmm." 

"But I don't see how Iwabe fits in. A headstrong jock that barely passed. He's more like you than me... again, no offense."

"You know, you're a real jerk when you're sleep deprived." Konohamaru whined as he took the file from Udon. "Wait a minute... I recognize that kid. You are right. He is just like me... Which is why he has to be on your team."

"Huh?"

"He has to be on a team with Denki. He can't keep his eyes off of his nerd for more than 5 seconds."


End file.
